haru_matsu_bokurafandomcom-20200214-history
Towa Asakura
Towa Asakura (浅倉 永久, あさくら とわ, Asakura Towa) is the male protagonist of the series Haru Matsu Bokura. He is a 1st year high school student and is a member the basketball team in their school. Appearance Towa is a tall and handsome young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He usually has a serious or blank expression but when he is around his close friends he tends to smile and laugh quite a lot. He wears his school uniform which consists of a blue trousers, blue unbuttoned jacket with white long sleeve shirt underneath and shoes. During a basketball match, he wears the number 9 Seiryo jersey uniform. Personality Towa seems to be a quiet person who is extremely passionate about basketball but he is in fact a geniuely nice guy who also loves his friends. He may appear dense in dealing with other people but he has shown his thoughtfulness and kindess around mitsuki by always helping her in times of troubles. Despite constantly sleeping in class, he becomes earnest when doing club activities and studying with friends. He is highly skillful and competitive in terms of basketball but after meeting and getting to know Mitsuki's childhood friend, he realizes he has a lot to work on. Relationship Mitsuki Haruno Mitsuki is Towa's classmate and love interest. She thought he and his friends were frivolous people but after talking and spending time with him she realizes he is actually a kind and honest person. She wanted to get closer to him but he is constantly surrounded with fan girls and doesn't want to get in a conflict with them. She then decided to keep a distance from him and just focus on having a female friend instead. But she fails since he keeps approaching her in school. He soon helps her in solving her problem after having a chat with her. She immediately develops romantic feelings for him. Sometimes, they would go home together and keep in touch through Line. Aya Kamiyama Aya is Towa's rival. They first met at a basketball match together with Mitsuki. Aya thought he was Mitsuki's boyfriend but was relieved after they met again and told him they were just friends. Aya mentioned he won't give Mitsuki anymore lonely memories and asked Towa to relay a message to her that he will be visiting her soon but he refused and responded that he won't lose to him in basketball. On their 3rd meeting, Aya challenged Towa to a 1 on 1 match but was interrupted and settled with Mitsuki agreeing on going on a date with them separately. Trivia *In Anashin's illustrations, Towa's hair is sometimes blue. *His favorite food is his grandma's homemade candied sweet potato and he likes to drink milk. *He calls Mitsuki by her first name. *He mentioned that relationship is not allowed on the basketball team. *He joined a mini basketball team during his younger days through the influence of his grandfather and has gotten friends with Rui, Kyousuke and Ryuuji. *During middle school, he agreed to go out with a girl who pleaded with him to grant her request and in which their relationship only lasted for 3 days. *A girl from the basketball club name Maki Sudou has a crush on him but he isn't aware of it. *He got his wristband signed by Mitsuki. *Towa and mitsuki would squeeze their hands together before a match to boost his motivation and morale. *Towa realizes he likes Mitsuki after their ferris wheel ride together. Category:Mitsuki Haruno